


Happily Ever After

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [80]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s06e21-s06e22 The Final Battle, F/M, Poetry, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: I have returned to my poetry hermit cave. I like prompt ideas in the hermit cave so just send them to me as comments here or on my tumblr: @cas-impala-pie





	Happily Ever After

Here we are now,

At the end, the

Picture perfect; finally

Peace at last.

In this time of hope,

Love prevails.

You’re done now, saviour.

 

Emma, you have suffered enough.

Victory is yours, safe and sound.

Enjoy this peace - the

Rest of your life begins now.

 

After everything you’ve been through,

Family together now

The way it was meant to be;

Ending though this way be,

Really it’s just a beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned to my poetry hermit cave. I like prompt ideas in the hermit cave so just send them to me as comments here or on my tumblr: @cas-impala-pie


End file.
